1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a reversing valve for use in hydraulic actuators of electric high-voltage circuit breakers wherein the valve comprises: a ball for controlling the path to be reversed; means for continuously subjecting the ball to a pressure force; a movable plunger for loading the ball; a valve body for controlling the path to be reversed connected to the plunger; and a hydraulically movable piston connected to the plunger.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German Offenlegungsschrift No. 20 47 838 discloses a reversing valve of the above type in which a ball forms the movable valve member for the reversing process. The ball is moved via an actuating plunger by a spring-loaded piston system which in turn is actuated hydraulically.
German Offenlegungsschrift No. 24 13 409 discloses a further reversing valve of the above type in which again a ball controls the path to be reversed. In this valve, the position of the valve parts effecting the reversing process is determined, on the one hand, by a spring loading the ball and, on the other hand, by a pawl arranged outside the reversing valve.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a reversing valve of the above type whose end positions are stable in the face of pressure fluctuations and whose reversing time is short.